Playing With Fire
by HalfBlackWolfDemon
Summary: Fire demon mating habits. H/K


_**Playing With Fire**_

**Summery** : Fire demon mating habits

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either YuYu Hakusho or InuYasha. They belong to their rightful creators Yoshihiro Togashi and Rumiko Takahashi! I make no profit off of this story, only on the knowledge of a job well done!

**Pairing**: Hiei x Kagome

**Prompt** : Mysterious Ways

**Words: 5,524**

**Rating: M**

**HBWD's Corner**: I thought of this when madmiko brought up the subject of demon mating... and as I pondered over it, this idea exploded in my head and I just _had_ to write it! It's defiantly different than what other people have used for mating. It's not just biting and marking, it's deeper!

_**- Playing With Fire -**_

Kagome shifted through the large pile of scrolls that were piled in front of her. She looked at the labels before sorting them into the specific piles.

Bare feet tapped by the kneeling priestess and she had to hide a smile. "Are you alright, InuYasha?" She questioned and turned her twinkling blue eyes towards the annoyed half demon.

He narrowed his bright gold eyes at her before snorting. "Why do you need to find that scroll, anyway? The little shit ain't gonna do nothin'." The silver-headed demon stalked forward and crouched down to her level. "But, I'll help you look anyway." InuYasha gave a soft grumble before shoving his hand into the tiny mountain and pulling out three different scrolls.

Kagome smiled softly before patting his arm affectionately. "Thanks, InuYasha." She murmured before continuing her search.

It took the two ten more minutes before they found what Kagome was searching for. "Yay!" Kagome gave a happy squeal, hugged her best friend around the neck, gave him a soft peck on the cheek and was hurriedly shoveled the scrolls back into their cubbies before bouncing out of the room.

The hanyou shook his head before following after the excited miko. _I just hope you don't get crushed by the midget..._ He thought and narrowed his eyes when a familiar youki entered the area. He didn't want that fucker to bother them now. _Dammit, hopefully Kagome won't notice and keep on with her studies..._

Kagome stretched the scroll out on her porch before letting her eyes flick across the title, attention completely captured by the rolled up paper.

_**Fire Demon Mating Habits**_

_Introduction: Courting stages_

_**1.)First Stage**_

_Fire demons are partial to more outlandish and flamboyant courting rituals. Though they are more partial to showing off their incredible control of their element, they are known to take the weapons or jewels of their victims and give the reward to their intended. It is not unusual for a fire demon to come home and give a freshly taken necklace or sword to their future mate. _

_But, more often then not _hiyoukai_ will set random things on fire to show off and try to impress their courtee's. _

Kagome blinked and looked at the bracelet that rested innocently on her wrist. She had found it two months ago on her night stand when she woke up for her first day of college. She had thought it was from her mother until she had seen how intricate and delicately woven the metal was. And the tiny hint of _youki_ in it gave away the accessories origins.

Then she had thought InuYasha had given it to her, but when she asked whose it was when he denied giving it to her, the _hanyou_ had told her it had Hiei's scent all over it.

So, with a heavy blush on her cheeks and a pack of wild butterflies swarming in her queasy tummy, the _miko_ had left the warm sanction of her home and thanked her silent guardian.

Thinking back on how she and the fire demon got to know each other, the priestess giggled to herself, hugged her legs and looked out onto the concrete lands of the Sunset Shrine.

**-Flashback-**

Kagome scowled up at InuYasha, who's foot she could see dangling off of the branch of the God Tree. "InuYasha...!" She tapped her foot in aggravation. "Get down here! The prince-guy is suppose to be here any minute!"

The foot stayed where it was.

She stomped her feet angrily (reminding the half demon of a tantrum-prone child) and shook her finger at the male. "If you don't come down here, I'm going to say 'it'!" Kagome warned.

The male grunted before rolling off of the branch and landed on the ground nonchalantly. "Why do I need to be there, wench?" He snorted and folded his arms inside of his billowing sleeves.

Kagome pouted and rested her hands on his folded arms. "I don't want to go in alone." She released her unyielding puppy-dog eyes on the scowling inu. "Please?"

Snorting angrily and missing the disgusted look that crossed Kagome's face as she felt something wet splatter across her cheeks, InuYasha sighed. "Fine. But just because you can't take care of yourself." He snapped, making the priestess shout in joy and jump up to hug him.

A sudden crackle of energy popped the _miko_ and _hanyou's_ little bubble of happiness... Well, Kagome's happy-bubble, InuYasha was more embarrassed than joyful.

Kagome twirled around before stumbling as InuYasha pushed her body behind his. His hand rested on Tessaiga's hilt and she could practically hear his teeth screaming from the way his jaw muscles jumped and twitched.

Her fingers twisted in his fire rat robe and peeked out from behind her best friends back.

A tall and handsome male, much different then the toddler she had had a recent meeting with, stood in front of the swirling vortex, the bubbly Botan perched on her oar and two other males that she didn't know stepping through.

"Ah, InuYasha-san, Kagome-san!" Koenma said around his pacifier. He bowed his head, his brown hair brushing over his skin teasingly.

The half demon growled louder and pulled Tessaiga further from its sheath. "Who the fuck are you?" The brash half breed snarled.

Kagome stepped around the male and bowed to the _Reikai_ Prince. "Ah, Koenma-sama! You surprised me. I was expecting to see your... other form." She blushed softly when he chuckled lightly.

"Yes, well, I was tired of that form." He gave a light shrug before waving his hand to Botan. "You've already met Botan, so I'll introduce you to the other two that I have brought with me." The brunette waved his hand lazily and pointed to the beautifully handsome red-head. "This is Minamino, Shuuichi or Kurama." The male bowed, though kept his eyes on her form.

Kagome gasped and took a step backwards, bumping lightly against her guardian's chest.

InuYasha's growl vibrated against her back. She pressed her hand against his hip and shook her head lightly. "He surprised me, InuYasha. Did you see his eyes?"

The _hanyou_ grunted and tapped his claws against his swords hilt. "Don't get to close, Kagome, it's a fox."

The priestess tilted her head up and gave him a scathing look. "I can see that, InuYasha. But, that's not what I was freaking out about..." Clearing her throat and speaking louder, Kagome stepped forward and brushed her silver-headed friends hands off of her shoulders. The raven gathered her courage. "How is it you have _two_ souls in one body? Isn't it kind of cramped in there? No offense, but your... kind of thin... and, well, the silver soul looks thicker than you do, Minamino-san."

The red-head blinked in surprise and tilted his head to the side, a slight smile gracing his lips. _So, what Koenma said was true... She is powerful._ He stretched out his senses and let his _youki_ brush against her _miko-ki_, which spiked in warning. "Ah, yes, it is a bit tight here but I have lived with it my whole life so, no harm no foul." He chuckled lightly at the priestess's frown.

"Ah, well, as long as your comfortable..." She trailed off and stepped closer to him. "It's so odd though... Your other half moves as if he has his own body... And with how still you are right now, and how much he's moving... It's a little..."

InuYasha stepped up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I don't like the smell of either of them, Kagome." She was tucked behind him before the priestess could protest.

Her face flushing in anger, Kagome stormed around the _hanyou_ and stood in front of him, back to the four. "InuYasha!" Kagome's blue eyes flashed in rage and her aura fluctuated accordingly. "They won't be able to do anything with you here, okay? Just let me get my furry obsession over with, okay? Cause the fox-guy over there looks a lot like you with, ears and all! The only thing he has that you don't is a fluffy tail!" She twirled around, moved over to the blinking red-head and held out her hand.

Kurama, breaking from his confused stupor, shook the offered hand. "I'm sorry about that, Minamino-san! InuYasha is really protective. You know how canines are." She laughed softly before winking and turning to look at Koenma expectantly. "Any more introductions you want to make?"

Shaking his head with his own chuckle, Koenma nodded his head to the silent, onyx-headed male. His hair stood on end as if he had recently shoved his finger in a light socket and had the most dazzling red eyes Kagome had ever seen. He narrowed them at her, the orbs gaining a dangerous edge to them. "That is Hiei, Kagome-san."

The priestess tilted her head to the side as she analyzed the silent _youkai_. She pressed her hand against her chin and furrowed her brows. "There's something about your aura..." She trailed off and continued to scrutinize him when the _Reikai_ Prince stepped into Kagome's line of view.

"Kagome-san." He said and interrupted Kagome's concentration. She blinked at him curiously. "If I may, I came here to introduce you to your new bodygua-" He never got to finish as her explosive friend/guardian erupted.

"WHAT?! Kagome doesn't need no fucking body guards! Especially ones that look like they couldn't take on a newborn _neko_ !!" The _inu_ snarled angrily, golden eyes flashing teal suspiciously.

Kagome turned to peer at InuYasha before turning her attention to the flabbergasted demigod. "A body guard, Koenma-sama? What for?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the now-regal looking prince.

"To protect the _Shikon no Tama_, of course. You are staying permanently in this era, are you not?" At Kagome's confirming nod, Koenma continued. "My father said that as soon as you have stopped time hopping that I need to send my best men to watch over you and keep you safe, no excuses or exceptions." Koenma sucked furiously on his pacifier.

The _miko_ narrowed her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, but I must decline. InuYasha and I are perfectly capable of taking care of the _dormant Shikon_, thank you very much." She turned around again. "So, you can just head back through that swirly-thingy and tell your daddy that the jewel doesn't need any more protection that what it already has."

Koenma sputtered momentarily before gathering himself and chewing on his pacifier before speaking. "I understand your need for independence, Kagome-san, but we still need to know that the jewel is being taken care of. You are attending college after high school, correct?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly, staring at the handsome prince in suspicion.

InuYasha growled softly and stepped up to the bored-looking black haired male. "Your really starting to piss me off." He growled and Kagome turned her attention from the brunette to the two hostile _youkai_.

"InuYasha?" She whispered cautiously. Her worry grew when InuYasha fingered his Tessaiga. "InuYasha?" She asked louder, stepping closer to her.

"Get the fuck out of my head, bastard!"

Koenma turned his sharp brown eyes onto his employee. "Hiei, what are you doing?" He questioned and was rewarded with a blank look.

Kagome grabbed a hold of InuYasha's billowy sleeve. "Are you alright, InuYasha?" She tugged lightly to get the males attention.

He relaxed momentarily under her soft touch before his eyes thinned to mere slits. "That little fucker's got some mental shit going on, like Goshinki." Kagome gasped and turned her surprised blue eyes onto the silent demon that so reminded her of Sesshoumaru.

"Goshinki?" She whispered before intrigue captured her. "You can read minds, Hiei-san?" She questioned and stepped closer to the minuscule demon.

The _hiyoukai_ stayed silent, making the priestess frown.

Koenma cleared his throat to get the ravens attention. "Well, now that the egos have settled..." He frowned when InuYasha sent him a ferocious glower.

Kagome hid her laugh behind her hand. "InuYasha's ego'll never get settle. He's to hotheaded." She smiled softly at the narrow-eyed half demon before turning her suddenly angry stare onto the prince. "And _you_! I want you to go straight home and tell your daddy I'm perfectly capable of taking care of the _Shikon_!" She turned around and walked away. "Let's get something to eat, InuYasha, does that sound good?"

He snorted and followed after her, both of his ears swiveled around to catch any sounds of approaching feet. "KAGOME-SAN!" Koenma called out, making the priestess sigh softly.

She turned around and rested her hand on her hip. "What?"

"Please, Kagome-san! My father will be furious and will try to take the _Shikon_ by force if you don't agree to have Hiei be your personal shadow and Kurama be your 'study' parter in college when you graduate high school."

Kagome tapped her finger against her chin before turning around and staring at InuYasha in contemplation. "What do you think, Inu-chan?" She asked him.

The _hanyou_ crossed his arms and shoved his hands in his flowy sleeves. "I don't want a gods wrath comin' down on me for that stupid bauble... but then again, constant surveillance is something I don't like either..." He pondered his options for a few minutes. "Can't just go barging wherever that fucker is and kill him, can we." He knew the answer before Kagome could shake her head. "Damn... Have to go with the lesser of evils."

Kagome sighed softly and turned around. "Guess I've got a new shadow, don't I..." She shook her head before groaning softly. "Great... Just what I need, another stalker..."

**-Flashback-**

Kagome rested her chin on her hand and continued to read the scroll, picking out a few words of the first section but finding nothing of interest. She skipped down to the next paragraph.

_**2.)Second Stage**_

_After catching their intendeds attention with their fiery displays or trinkets, they will usually try to get closer intimately. "Accidental" touches and light brushes of the flesh are the norm. They are cautious of the budding relationship even though they have an inner fire that tells them who their mate will be. If the fire demon gets closer to you, or brushes past you, it is usually to gage your reaction to their presence._

Perking up at the information, Kagome thought back as far as she could, trying to remember any times that Hiei had done anything of the sort. "Hm... not that I remember..." She shifted till she could comfortably lay on her tummy and opened the scroll up a bit more.

_**3.)Third Stage**_

_The touches will usually become bolder as time goes on until finally they will try to get a little 'physical' with their intended. Usually a kiss here or a flirty pinch there. _

Kagome grinned happily, her legs kicking back and froth. It was interesting to read about different demon's courting habits.

_It is not uncommon for hiyoukai to be come possessive of their intendeds. They do not like to share and have a hard time letting their possible mates stay close to their friends. Nor it is uncommon for them to try to keep your attention for themselves. They are selfish creatures, so keep that in mind. _

InuYasha plopped down next to her and peered over her shoulder as he maneuvered Tessaiga to his right shoulder. "Feh, why are you slaving over this again?" He rested his chin on his fisted hand as he ran his eyes over the scribbled words.

"Because, just in case I meet a nice demon that I want to be more than friends with I'll know what to expect. I'm going over fox demons after I'm done with this one."

"What about fox demons, Kagome-chan?" A smooth voice questioned, making Kagome both jump in surprise and blush profusely.

"Ah, nothing Minamino-san." The raven sat up suddenly, scooping up the scroll and rolling it up hastily. She smiles nervously at the red-head. "Just that I want to know more about them." Kagome curled her legs under her as Kurama sat down on the porch.

"Well, if you were curious, I could tell you everything you needed to know." He reached for her hand but Kagome moved it just in time (and without noticing his hand) and pushed her hair behind her ear. "What is it you want to know?" He questioned her.

Kagome shook her head, black hair bouncing around her heart-shaped face. "Ah..." She laughed nervously. "Nothing, really. I kind of want to find out from these scrolls then go to the demon and ask them questions. I'm not onto the kitsune subject yet, though, but thank you anyway." She wrung the scroll in her hands, hoping the foxes sharp eyes wouldn't catch the movement.

"What do you have in your hands, Kagome-chan?" He made a reach for the scroll, only for InuYasha to snatch it from Kagome's hands.

Kurama scowled but said nothing as the _hanyou_ shoved the scroll in his puffy sleeve. "Nothin', asshole." The half demon scowled at him and stood up. "Make me some ramen, bitch, I'm hungry."

Kagome rolled her eyes but stood up none the less. "Are you hungry as well, Minamino-san?"

"Please, Kagome-chan. Call me Kurama." He tried again but had the request shot down by the polite priestess.

"I couldn't, Minamino-san. You deserve respect for the work you do with the _Reikai_. Who am I to deny that?" The red-head sighed to himself as he followed the perky girl into the house.

_**-+-**_

Hiei landed on one of the many branches of the _Goshinboku_, his claws digging mercilessly in the trees bark. _He's in there again.._ The hybrid thought and growled softly.

He watched through the kitchen window as Kagome puttered about in the tiny room, looking for meaningless things.

His burning red eyes tracked her every move, the way her lashes fluttered across her pale cheeks, the way her hands curled around the steaming cup of ramen as she pulled it from the microwave, the way her hair bounced around her shoulder blades as she moved.

He sighed deeply, after making sure no one was around to see, and settled in on his favorite branch. _It smells like that disgusting _hanyou_..._ Hiei growled softly to himself before letting one of his feet dangle from the branch.

Kagome appeared after the sun had set and Kurama had left with a blanket and a pillow. "Are you going to come in tonight, Hiei-san, or are you planning on staying in the tree?" She peered up at him through the foliage and sighed softly when she got no response. Setting down the blanket and pillow, the priestess turned around, only to jump in surprise when his _youki_ spiked and he landed in front of her.

"Why do you keep doing that?" He questioned her, red eyes unblinking.

Kagome blushed softly under his heavy stare. "Well, I know that your a fire demon and all... but still, it's going to get chilly out here tonight and I didn't want you to get cold..." She trailed off, forcing her eyes away from his as she blushed sheepishly. "I'll stop if it's bugging you..."

Hiei stared at her momentarily before stepping up closer to her. "It is bugging me." With that said he jumped into the _Goshinboku_.

Kagome sniffed angrily and stormed off, leaving behind the blanket and pillow that she knew wouldn't get used.

-+-

Kagome moaned and let her head slam on the desk as Kurama continued to quiz her on her huge history exam that was quickly approaching. "Kagome-chan, do you wish to stop?" The males amused voice questioned.

She glared up at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, please!" She groaned before throwing her arm over her head and giving off a sigh of relief. "No more, my brain's going to explode!"

InuYasha snorted from his position on the _miko's_ bed and Kagome sat up to glare at him. "What was that for?" She growled out.

He leaned back against the wall behind him and closed his golden eyes. " Like you have a brain, jelly-head." The _hanyou_ hid a smile as Kagome gave a frustrated howl.

"Oh! No more Saturday morning cartoons for you!" She snapped before turning around to glare at the wall behind her desk. "Jelly-head indeed."

Kurama his his chuckle behind a light cough. "I think a break is in order." He announced and Kagome gave a joyful cheer. "Do you wish to leave the shrine grounds for your break or stay here and watch an hours worth of brain-melting TV?"

Kagome tapped her full bottom lip with her finger as she pondered her options. "Well, going out for ice cream does sound tempting..." Kurama arched a fine brow at the mention of the frozen treat, which Kagome ignored. "So, let's get out of here!" She stood up and skipped over to her closet. "Some alone time please!"

Kurama stood up with a barely visible nod. "As you wish." He said and walked from the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"You too, InuYasha." Kagome said and watched as the _hanyou_ grumbled and stood up before opening the window and leaping through it to the occupied _Goshinboku_.

He settled in the branch above Hiei's with a soft sigh. There was a short pause of silence. "You know, you'll never get her if you don't make a move, shortie." The half breed peered down at the silent _youkai_. "Kurama's moving in for the kill and if you don't watch it, she's gonna fall for his smooth charms and sugar-coated words." His foot dangled back and forth. "And Kagome's dumb enough to let him sweep her off her feet."

Hiei narrowed his eyes dangerously at the prospect of the fox moving in on 'his territory'. "Hn. What do you suggest I do, _hanyou_?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, though Hiei couldn't see it. "Dunno, but she has been reading about fire demon mating habits. Saw in it that since you've already given her that bracelet and the necklace that you should start touching her lightly, or some shit like that."

The _imiko_ scowled further. " 'Touching her lightly'?" He wrinkled his nose. "How would I go about that." He arched his brow and looked up at the silver-headed male. "Pass by her and bump my arm against hers?"

InuYasha snorted. "Hell if I know, but I'll snag that scroll for you tonight 'n then you can see how your supposed to act."

Hours passed and Kagome returned, minus one Kurama, much to Hiei's pleasure. She came out later that night, as was her ritual for the last six months, and placed the unused pillows and blankets on the ground in front of the _Goshinboku_. "Have a nice sleep, Hiei-san!" She turned around and made her way to the house, only to pause when his _youki_ jumped momentarily and waited as he landed in front of her.

His eyes were darker than normal and Kagome feared the worst. "Are you alright, Hiei-san?" She asked, concern coloring her soft voice. She reached her hand out, only to pause, a soft blush staining her cheeks an adorable pink.

Hiei blinked at her silently before pushing all of his worries and self doubts aside. His hand curled around the back of her head and smashed their lips together, making the priestess gasp in surprise. His hot tongue invaded her mouth and Kagome moaned softly at the intrusion.

She melted against him, her arms curling around his shoulders.

The _hiyoukai's_ eyes widened before a pleased growl rippled from his throat. He backed her up against the _Goshinboku_, smirking darkly when Kagome gasped softly.

"Oh..." Her face flushed before she threaded her fingers through his hair and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

They continued to kiss passionately for a few more minutes before Kagome pushed him back slightly to catch her breath. Her forehead pressed against his shoulder as her fingers gripped his cloak tightly. "Wow..." She breathed, swallowing large gulps of her much-needed air.

Hiei chuckled and wiggled his fingers under her shirt. He stayed silent to let her catch her breath.

Kagome gave a soft sigh and rubbed her forehead against his shoulder. "Guess you can't believe everything you read..." She whispered.

The hybrid rolled his hips, making the priestess gasp loudly. "No, you can't." And pushed her head back to capture her lips in another fiery kiss.

_**-+-**_

Kagome nervously shifted as she peered at the dancing flames in front of her. "A-are you sure, Hiei?" She asked her soon-to-be mate. The two were in a lonely cave in the _Makai_, both standing in front of a blazing fire that licked at the burning logs.

Her fingers tightened around the fire-rat robe that Hiei had taken from InuYasha. She would need it to complete the _hiyoukai_ mating ritual.

Hiei nodded to her and stepped into the twisting flames. "Come, Kagome. You are protected in the fire-rat robe." He held out his hand expectantly. His fingers curled, much like the fires did as they danced around his ankles and hips.

The priestess took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut then stepped forward, her hand slipping into the surprisingly cold fingers. She stumbled forward with a loud shriek when Hiei jerked her inside the flames.

Her eyes fluttered open at the immense warmth that encased her body, but didn't burn her. She felt the flames lick at her skin and at the robe that covered her body. She felt Hiei slip her left arm from the sleeve and warp himself in it.

The _imiko's_ lips descended upon hers with such fiery passion, she thought she would spontaneously combust. Her breath stuttered out of her lips before she felt Hiei rip the flimsy clothing that covered her body.

His own clothes had long since burnt away.

He growled low in his throat and traced his elongated fingernails against her belly. "Kagome..." He hissed and grabbed her leg, letting her feel how much he craved her body. "Do you accept me as your mate?" He questioned her.

Kagome arched her back and moaned softly. "H-hiei..." She whispered before biting her lip when he leaned back.

"Do you accept me as your mate, Kagome?" He asked her again, the tip of his cock rubbing against Kagome's wetness.

She shivered, her fingers tightening in his hair. "Yes, I accept you as my mate, Hiei." Kagome said and shed a few tears when Hiei bit into her wrist, then his own. He pressed the wounds together and let their blood mingle for a few painstaking minutes.

Pain skittered against her senses, pushing away the warmth of the fire. It was like a cold bucket of water had splashed over her when Hiei pulled his arm from hers. He looked at her silently, making the _miko_ squirm under his heavy gaze. "N-now what?" She asked and tugged at her sleeve.

He devilish grin spread across Hiei's face and with the flames whipping around him, made him look scarier than she would have liked. She gulped, a heavy blush staining her cheeks cutely. "We fuck till there's no tomorrow." He grabbed the sleeve of the robe that he wasn't occupying and yanked her toward him, his lips smashing none-too gently against her own.

Kagome could practically _taste_ the passion and raw need behind his kiss and easily succumbed to his need.

He grabbed both of her knees and raised her up. "Position it correctly." He instructed her and Kagome slithered her fingers between them, her fingers wrapping around the throbbing length of her Hiei.

The hybrid hissed softly when he felt her warmth wrap around his silken head, jaw muscles jumping as he slid into her with practiced ease.

Kagome's head fell back against her shoulders as she let loose a loud moan. "Yes..." She breathed and rolled her hips to get him in further. "Mmm..."

Hiei dropped down to his kneed and hooked her legs behind her back. He gave a few experimental thrusts. The male grunted and fell into a steady rhythm, his eyes locking with Kagome's dark blue orbs. "Don't close your eyes..." He growled out and laid her down in the coals, since the fire had magically burnt itself out.

The fire rat robe kept her from burning, though Hiei's smooth movements were setting her ablaze in other ways.

Kagome's head rolled back, exposing her neck to the fire demon's hungry gaze. "Kagome." He bit out and she looked at him through her lashes. "Don't look away from me, dammit." He curled his hand under her head and forced her to stare into his eyes.

He bared his fangs, though they weren't as lengthy as InuYasha's were, and continued to thrust into her willing body. Slithering his hand between their bodies, he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing softly at first.

The _miko's_ body jerked wildly as pleasure zinged up her spin and coiled in her stomach. "O... oh!" She moaned and could feel her body tightening for release, practically singing for it.

Hiei growled and rolled them till she was seated on his lap. Though he wasn't in complete control and had to rely more on Kagome, he still loved this position. Better penetration **and** he could play with his favorite toys at his leisure.

He ran his tongue over her hardened nipple, making the raven gasp, and growled softly when her inner walls clamped tighter around his engorged length.

Kagome's breath quickened and her legs tightened around his hips, toes curling as she grew closer and closer to her peak.

Hiei ran the tips of his nails over her back, the other hand still rubbing her hidden jewel. His jaw clenched when Kagome stretched as much as her position would allow her and gave a deep throated moan.

As she came down from her high, Kagome shivered. Hiei was still pumping into her, his thrusts shortening until he rolled her onto her back again and rolling his hips as far into her spread legs as he could.

His cock jerked as it emptied it's contents into her waiting womb.

And Kagome cried out at the sudden pleasure that rippled throughout her body. Her aura jerked and twirled wildly with his own as their juices mingled. Her fingernails left tiny indents in his pale skin as she felt a warmth unlike anything she had ever known seep into her _ki_ and wove itself into it, like a snake slithered into a tight space.

Panting heavily, her sweating forehead resting against his shaking shoulder, Kagome flexed her fingers and shook violently. "Ah... ah... Hiei... Wha... What was that?" She whispered after catching her breath.

"It... is done..." His breath was short and she could feel his skin rippled under her fingertips. "We are one." He moved her back and stared into her blue eyes and noticed right away the difference. Flecks of red were scattered in the azure depths.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared into her mate's crimson orbs. His pupil was ringed in a very familiar blue. She gently touched his cheek as tears gathered in her orbs.

Hiei could feel Kagome's sudden joy, because he knew that the feeling that was gathering in his belly wasn't his own. It warmed his stomach before spreading out and touching every inch of his being. _Is this what she feels? These emotions... so fulfilling..._ He pressed his cheek into her hand and stared at her.

The priestess shifted a bit and gasped when Hiei's cock twitched to life. A blush spread across the bridge of her nose as Hiei tilted his head down and looked at her like any predator would. He chuckled darkly and threaded his fingers through her hair, pushing her head down to his.

His lips brushed hers gently as he whispered in a sinful voice. "We are not done yet. Our aura's need to sync perfectly before we can even leave the Ceremonial Coals."

Kagome shivered and flushed heavier. "R-really?"

Her only answer was a throaty chuckle and fiery lips pressing against her own.

_**-+-+-+- Play With Fire -+-+-+-**_

**HBWD's Corner**: Well, there we go! I hope you guys liked it as much as I did! ^_^ And sorry for the overload on words... They just wouldn't quit!! LOL!

**Translations**: _Hanyou_ - ½ demon. _Miko_ – priestess. _Inu_ – dog. _Reikai_ – Spirit Realm. _Youki_ – demon energy. _Miko-ki_ – priestess energy. _Youkai_ – demon. _Neko_ – cat. _Shikon no Tama_ – Jewel of Four Souls. _Hiyoukai_ – fire demon. _Goshinboku_ – God Tree. _Imiko_ – cursed child. _Makai_ – Demon Realm. _Ki_ – energy.


End file.
